


Hot Blooded

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different twist on <i>Epiphany</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look What You've Done

Title: Look what you've done  
Fandom: Angel  
Rating: R  
Character(s): Lindsey McDonald/Angel, Lorne  
Word Count: 1,595  
A/N: AU during _Epiphany_  


My ears were ringing. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again because the world was spinning too damn much. The ringing came again, louder this time and I realized it was my damn cell phone. Seemed like just about every part of my body hurt right now, so the phone could wait. Except the cell just kept right on ringing until I fumbled around in my pocket and found the fucking thing.

There was an ache in my bad arm that went all the way to my wrist. He’d ruined my last good hand. The one in my dresser drawer in my apartment made my wrist hurt. Bringing the phone to my ear, I coughed a couple of times before answering. “What?”

“Cupcake, I know you’re not in great shape right now, but if you don’t get your ass over here in the next twenty minutes, I’m going to send the Calvara sisters to do a strip tease in your office tomorrow.”

An image of the twin slug demons popped into my brain and I shuddered. The idea of those two getting naked as they writhed around made my stomach lurch. “Lorne, I don’t have my truck. The son of a bitch stole it.”

He made a rude noise that almost brought a smile to my face. “I know that. Your truck is in my parking lot, pumpkin. And your vampire is currently driving my customers away in droves.”

“Wait a fucking second here. _My_ vampire?” Since when did that undead asshole become mine? “Can’t you just tell him to go away?”

I could hear him moving around and then a noise came through the phone that sounded like a dying yak in heat that was swallowing razor blades. “You hear that? That’s what he’s been doing for the past hour. First he drinks all the whiskey I have and then he starts singing. So I know exactly what the two of you have been up to tonight. He won’t stop, he won’t shut up, and even the most tone deaf demons are fleeing the building. You started this, you come and get him.”

Why me? He’d just kicked the crap out of my body; I wasn’t really interested in dealing with him again. But he did have my truck and I knew Lorne really would send those demons to my office. “As soon as I can get my body to do what I want, I’ll take a cab. But if he leaves, call me. I don’t want to waste a trip.”

“You’re a peach, Lindsey.”

Yeah, that’s me. I was a fucking peach and my life was a pit. Hanging up, I worked on trying to get into a sitting position without passing out. Probably had a concussion from Angel slamming my head into the side of the truck. I knew my face was in a considerable amount of pain along with other parts of my body.

Breathing deeply to see if he’d broken any of my ribs, I punched in the number for a cab company I had used before. By the time it arrived, I was upright, but just barely. The driver took one look at me and asked if I wanted to go to the hospital. “Look, just get me to Caritas. I’m fine.”

I must have either fallen asleep or passed out on the way there because the next thing I knew, the driver was shaking my shoulder. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Pressing more money into his hand than was needed, I stumbled towards the door. As I moved, I saw that my truck was parked diagonally through three spots in the lot. There was a huge crack in the windshield. He couldn’t just steal it, oh hell no. He had to smash it too. Piece of shit vampire.

When I came inside, I winced at the noise that was supposed to be singing. Angel was mangling the hell out of some song I’d never heard before. Or maybe he was making up the words as he went along. Either way, it was horrible. I didn’t see any customers at all, just a bunch of waiters that were whispering in the corner.

Lorne came over to me and blinked a few times. “You look like crap.”

“I feel like it too. Why didn’t you call his friends to deal with him?”

Angel tried to hit a high note that humans were never meant to handle and I swear a tiny part of my brain imploded. “You don’t think I tried? They said they weren’t going to deal with it.”

My eyebrows went up, making a fresh wave of pain go through my cheek. “Fine, I’ll deal with him. But you owe me.”

Before he could say anything, I was making my way towards the stage. Angel switched to another song and when I heard the music start from the karaoke machine, I moved faster. “Hey! You sing one word of that song and I’m going to stick that microphone up your ass.”

There was a tiny smile on his face before his mouth started to open. “Delia, oh Delia, Delia all my life...”

That was as much as he got out before I’d managed to pry off the brace from my arm and hit the microphone out of his hand with it. “Do you mind? I was singing!”

“That was not singing. I don’t know what the fuck you think it was, but a Greptroy demon could make better sounds and they talk through their ass.”

Angel bristled, turning in my direction and for half a second, I thought he was going to punch me in the face. Then the sanctuary spell kicked in. “Ha! Never let me catch you trying to sing a Johnny Cash song again or so help me...”

“What are you going to do pipsqueak, hit me with your little hammer again?”

We were toe to toe, our faces only a few inches from one another. I was about to say something else when Lorne’s hand gripped my shoulder tightly. He also grabbed the back of Angel’s neck. “Boys? Take this outside. I want my customers to come back and the sun’s going to be up soon. You want to tear each other to pieces? Do it out there.”

I shot Angel a look before turning on my heel. “I want my damn truck keys.” The keys hit me in the back of the head. I paused long enough to pick them up before heading out the door.

Once I reached the truck, I almost collapsed against it. My body was screaming in pain now. I closed my eyes, trying to make enough of it go away long enough so I could make the drive home. Then I remembered that I needed the fake hand to shift with. Oh this was just fucking wonderful.

The sound of shoes on the ground made me sigh. “Leave me the hell alone. Go kill something. Make yourself useful.”

“Can you even drive?”

I chewed on my bottom lip before I answered. “No, I can’t. Someone smashed my fucking hand.”

Turning to glance at him, I sagged back against the side of the truck. He was staring off in the distance with a worried look on his face. “If you think I’m going to let you drive me home, you’re out of your gel-covered mind.”

“They’re angry with me. I’m surprised none of them went at me tonight like you did.”

He wasn’t speaking to me, he was talking to himself. I rubbed my temple and hissed in pain. “You could have killed me, Lindsey. Why didn’t you?”

I thought about that for a moment. It wasn’t just because the Senior Partners would have me skinned alive, healed, and then skinned a second time. It wasn’t because I felt bad for him since he’d lost Darla too. Hell, it wasn’t even because I liked him. “Because making you hurt seemed like a better option than making you dead.”

Angel chuckled softly. “Always go for the pain, it makes everything so much more fun, right?”

A smile crossed my lips. The two of us were more alike than we ever cared to admit. “Drive the fucking truck. Try not to smash any other parts of it. You’ll never make it back to your place before the sun comes up. Don’t get any damn ideas, I still hate you.”

I threw the keys at Angel and he caught them. Coming around to the passenger side, I got in and sighed. “You owe me for the damage to my truck.”

“You hit me with it first!”

“That’s only because I needed to knock you down. I only have one hand, you expect me to be able to kick your ass without cheating?” I couldn’t keep the amusement out of my voice.

“You broke my ribs with the hammer, probably did some damage to my lungs too.” He shot me a look as he pulled out of the lot.

Smiling made my face ache, but I didn’t care. I gave him directions to my apartment and closed my eyes. He didn’t shut up though, ranting about his friends, my being a pain in his ass, and anything else he could think of. After a while, I toned him out. He’d wake me up when we arrived. If his friends could see us now, they’d probably think we’d gone insane. Maybe they were right. We had both lost a lot tonight and it would take a while to recover.


	2. Hot Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where chapter 1 left off.

Title: Hot Blooded  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Word Count: 3,003  
Rating: NC-17

 

When I woke up, I realized a few things. My mouth had a horrible taste that I remembered came when I mixed booze with the pain pills I had for my arm. My body, which had been very painful from having the crap kicked out of it yet again, was still hurting. The bathroom light was on and I swore I could hear water running from the taps. I was also sore in places I shouldn’t be, but this was a different kind of sore. 

As the bed shifted and a strong arm curled around my body, I closed my eyes and groaned softly. “Oh, fuck me.” 

“Already did.” As he spoke, I could actually hear the smile in his voice. “And here I thought I wore you out.”

Images began to flash through my brain at an incredibly rapid pace until I felt like I was drowning in everything that had happened once we’d arrived at my apartment. I groaned again, louder this time. “Oh shit. I thought that was all a dream.”

He chuckled and pressed his lips to the back of my neck before nipping at the skin gently. “Does this feel like a dream, Lindsey?” 

Way to go, Lindsey. Bring someone you hate into your apartment, get drunk out of your fucking gourd, and then screw around with him until you pass out. What was my next trick going to be? Maybe I would walk into a room full of flesh-eating demons and yell for them to ‘eat me’. Angel pulled me closer and I sighed. “Why are you still here?”

“The sun doesn’t set for another three hours. Until that happens, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You were drunk and I was very drunk.” And we’d been in pain, both inside and out. And neither of us had pushed the other away. I didn’t want to think about what happened once the sun went down or in the three hours we had before that took place. So, I thought about last night while I tried to figure out what the hell to do.

\---

I’d almost been tempted to leave Angel outside just so he could get all nice and toasty, but had decided to let him in. Then I’d gone right over to my bar, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and washed a couple of pills down with it before drinking a large portion of the bottle. 

He’d tried to smack it out of my hand, but I’d clutched the bottle to my chest. “If you want some, then you’d better be getting your own, asshole.” I pointed the whiskey in the direction of the rest of the booze. “And you murdered that Johnny Cash song. I’ve heard people try to sing like the man before and not even come close, but you fucking _butchered_ it.”

“I’ll have you know I sounded perfectly fine. I don’t understand why everyone kept leaving. Maybe Lorne was serving bad drinks.”

“You sounded like a dying yak.” I walked towards him and jabbed his chest with the bottle. “And you take that back. You know he goes out of his way to make people happy.”

“Oh yeah? If that wasn’t how I should have sung it, then you show me the proper way.” He looked me up and down. “Or maybe you’re too scared.”

My eyebrows shot up. I downed more whiskey and cleared my throat. “Delia, oh Delia, Delia all my life... If I hadn't shot poor Delia, I'd have had her for my wife...”

His jaw dropped as I finished the first verse and went into the second. Then he closed the distance between the two of us, silencing my words with his mouth. It wasn’t a kiss. I’d been kissed by guys and vampires before so I knew the damn difference. This was more of his mashing the shit out of my lips with his mouth until I could taste copper. I didn’t pull away though and that’s when I realized we were both beyond drunk. 

As he leaned back, I watched him lick the blood from his lips. “Can you use that pretty mouth of yours for anything other than singing, lawyer boy?”

It was a damn challenge and I’d never been someone to back down from one. My tongue flicked out, catching the crimson drops that were threatening to run down my chin. For a brief moment, I saw his eyes flash gold. Oh yeah, if he wanted to play, I’d fucking play. “Say I can, what do I get out of this?” Other than his cock down my throat. That was a tempting offer, but I wanted more. 

“You get to taste what you’ve been lusting after for over a year.”

I made a rude noise while kicking off my boots. “Whoop dee shit. If all I wanted to do was blow a vampire, I’d go pick one up at Caritas again.”

He growled in my direction. “Oh what, big bad vampire all jealous of someone he’s never met?” Laughing, I worked on peeling my shirt off. That hurt like hell, but I tried not to let it show. I sucked in a breath as I got my first look at the damage he’d done. Angel had gone very still, almost like he didn’t know what I was going to do.

“I’ve had worse.” My voice was very low and I wasn’t looking at him now because I wasn’t sure I wanted to see the expression on his face. “You think you’re the only one who’s done shit like this to me?” I bit back a laugh. “I’m going to ask you again, Angel. What do I get out of this? I doubt you’ll kill me when you’re done and you know damn well I won’t kill you because otherwise you wouldn’t be here right now.”

I waited for him to answer, but he stayed silent. Walking over to where he was, I slowly undid his shirt. “You’ve wanted this for a while, haven’t you? Bet you’ve pictured me on my knees in front of you more times than you can count. Your fingers tangled in my hair while I work your cock with my lips and tongue until you come so hard you see stars. I could do that. I’ve thought about it too, only it was the other way around.”

He shrugged the shirt off and I traced over the bruises and cuts on his skin with my fingertips, keeping my touch just light enough for him to feel it. Everything I’d done to him would be gone in a few days. What he’d done to me though, it would scar. We’d manage to find some way to tear it open so it never fully healed until the scar was an aching wound. That’s what people like us did to one another. Pain was a big deal. It reminded us that we still existed in this shitty little world.

“You took my hand. You’ve fucked up my cases. You made me look bad in front of my boss. You said you were sorry that you didn’t try harder, but that’s a lie. You’re not sorry. Every time you see me, you see one of your failures and it burns you up inside, doesn’t it? But all that shit? That’s nothing compared to what you did to her. You wouldn’t help her when you had the chance.”

That got a reaction. He shoved my body backwards with both hands. “She could have been happy, Lindsey. She could have had another chance at life and you helped take it away!”

I straightened myself up. It was taking a hell of a lot of restraint on my part to keep from tearing his throat out with my fingers. “That’s utter fucking bullshit and you know it. She was _dying_. They set it all up so she’d be royally screwed. You don’t think they could have brought her back healthy? I’ve seen people I care about die like that Angel, I wasn’t going to let it happen again.”

Angel looked like he wanted to ask who, but it wasn’t any of his damn business and he knew it. A wave of exhaustion went through me and I shook it off. “Lindsey...”

“Don’t ‘Lindsey’ me. You never answered my question, so fuck this.” I turned on my heel, intending to go to my bedroom so I could get cleaned up and fall asleep. I’d gone three steps before he grabbed my bad arm. “Angel, I swear that if you don’t let go of that arm, I will make you bleed. You lost the privilege to touch that one when you cut off my damn hand.”

He moved until his body was in front of mine and I swallowed a couple of times as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. Maybe this was a joke. He was probably planning on hurting me again. Then his fingers were on my pants and a tingle went up my spine. He didn’t seem shocked at the lack of underwear, probably didn’t bother with it himself. 

I groaned as his tongue dipped into my navel before he began to work his way lower. My brain was screaming that this could be some kind of a trick, and that he’d get me hard before stopping. It would all be so he could laugh at me. But he didn’t do any of that. Instead, he used his lips, teeth, and tongue on my cock until I was a writhing, panting mess. 

No one I’d ever been with before was this damn good. They didn’t swirl their tongue like he did. And they certainly didn’t make me whimper like a lost puppy by slowly licking and tasting every inch of my dick. I had my fingers on his shoulder and I tightened my grip until I felt the flesh under my nails start to tear. He didn’t stop me though, just kept using teeth, lips, and tongue until I was muttering things that didn’t make any sense. 

Close now, so damn close. I moved my hand into his hair, tangling my fingers in the silky threads until I heard him moan. “Fuck... Angel...” He did that swirl thing again and I went tumbling over the edge, coming so hard that the world went gray. I caught myself on his body while my brain tried desperately to remember how I was supposed to breathe. Felt like he’d sucked my spine out through my cock. 

He milked my orgasm for a moment before letting my shaft fall from his lips. Then Angel was getting to his feet and kissing me, letting me taste myself on his lips and tongue. It sure as hell didn’t make up for the pain I’d gone through, but it did make me forget how my body was feeling for a little while.

Pulling away, I gave him a small smile. “I want to get cleaned up. You coming?”

Angel smirked in my direction. “Not yet, but I will be.” 

The way he said it sent a rather delicious shudder through me. Angel followed me through the apartment, shedding the rest of his clothing as he went. By the time we reached the shower, I was almost staggering. My head hurt a hell of a lot and the wonderful pain pills were finally kicking in. 

He adjusted the water and waited for me to step under first. I pointed out the cloths before tilting my head back under the water. Hissing as it touched open cuts, I let my eyes drift closed for a moment. They didn’t open again until I felt his hands on my skin. “Turn around, Lindsey. I want to look at your back.”

I did what he said and groaned softly as he started to drag the cloth over bruised and battered skin. My body went stiff as his hands came to a patch of scars at the small of my back. “I told you I’ve had worse.”

He didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just kept scrubbing my skin. Then I heard the cap on the bottle of body was pop open. “Put your hand on the wall and relax.” 

Bracing myself, I tried to keep my body from tensing up. I felt slick fingers pressing against my entrance. He was waiting to make sure I was okay with it, so I nodded my head. The noise that came from my throat as he pushed inside wasn’t exactly a groan or a whimper, but he must have liked it because he made me do it again. 

Part of me was thinking that this couldn’t be real because he never touched me without pain involved. And the more I thought about it, the more I knew that the pain, the hurt, was on the inside this time around. I didn’t want to think about being locked in a wine cellar while hoping that the death that’s standing in front of me will be quick and painless. I didn’t want to think about having my hand sliced from my body and the agony that followed. I didn’t want to think about fighting with him or swinging a sledgehammer until I thought my muscles were going to tear. But most of all, I didn’t want to think about her and what the two of us have lost. 

The two fingers are joined by a third and my nails are started to shred themselves on the tile of the wall. I could hear myself muttering ‘harder’, ‘fuck’, and ‘Angel’ repeatedly, like some kind of chant. He gave me what I wanted, what I needed; stretching and filling my body with fingers that have not only left bruises on my flesh, but scars on my soul. 

I groaned at the loss of contact, but I knew it won’t be for long. “Turn around, Lindsey.”

Doing what he asked, I watched him slick his cock up. “You sure you’re up to this, Angel? Your ribs don’t look so great.”

“I’m fine. And since when do you worry about me?”

Oh, I don’t know, maybe since you came into my door and made me see things I didn’t want to see, things that I’d hidden away. He pushed me back against the wall and then grabbed my upper arms hard enough to make the muscles shriek. Then he lifted my body up. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, curling my bad arm around the back of his neck and digging my fingers into his shoulder.

I’d scraped the hell out of my back as he’d dragged my body on the wall, but I didn’t give a shit. It would heal. He pushed his cock inside me and I moaned as I sank down on it. Both of us were panting by the time he was fully buried and I rested my forehead against his. “I’m not breakable, Angel. You don’t have to hold back.”

That wasn’t exactly true and we both knew it. He’d always held back when dealing with me. If he hadn’t, I would have been dead a few times by now. Bracing my hand on his shoulder, I raised my body up and let gravity do the rest of the work. His cock hit that spot inside, making my eyes roll up. I repeated my action and this time he thrust his hips hard enough to make my brain seem like it was going to roll right out of my ear. 

He leaned in, nipping and kissing along my throat. I felt his face shift against my skin and froze. Either he didn’t notice the spike of fear that went through me or he was choosing to ignore it. “Angel?” 

A muttered word was the reply and I increased the pressure from my fingers until he was looking at my face. “No biting where people can see.”

“I think I can handle that.”

I kissed him before his face changed back, tracing his fangs with my tongue. He started to thrust his hips again, going slow at first and picking up speed until I swore he’d turned my backbone into jelly. I couldn’t do a whole hell of a lot from this angle, so I kept my mouth busy by nipping and kissing just about every available inch of skin. 

As I heard him mutter ‘close’, I tilted my head and bit down on his throat. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but it did the trick. Angel snarled my name as his orgasm hit and that was enough to send me over for a second time. 

If I’d been sore before, it was double now. That wouldn’t last because the pain meds were starting to make me woozy. My legs felt like rubber as he helped me stand up. I could feel the muscles trembling while we showered. The water had started to cool, but I didn’t think either of us noticed. 

I had to lean on him a little while we made our way to the bedroom. Between the beating I’d taken, the pain pills, the whiskey, and the sex, I was not only exhausted, but had to keep closing my eyes since the world was spinning too damn much. 

Blinking a few times as Angel pulled the sheets over my body, I tried to remember actually getting into the bed, but that was a bit of a blur. The entire night was growing hazy in my brain. The pain though, that had faded into something I could deal with. I murmured his name as the darkness rose up to claim me.

\---

I rubbed my temple and yawned. Thought about getting out of the bed, but that seemed like an awful lot of work. Angel’s fingers traced over a couple of bruises gently and I shifted my body closer to his. “Do you have anywhere you need to be, Lindsey?”

Rolling over so my chest brushed against his, I gave him a grin. “I’m already there.”


End file.
